


Spelling Freedom

by Allison_Wonderland



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Crackfic?, Crossover, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Wonderland/pseuds/Allison_Wonderland
Summary: A single word from Phryne begins to explain so much to Jack.





	Spelling Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that simply would not leave me alone. This may or may not (probably may not) become part of a larger work, depending on interest and where my muse takes me.

He didn’t realize it until much later, going over the case in his head. Certainly parts were still fuzzy thanks to the angry blow to the head and subsequent handcuffing. Rather par for the course for him he was sad to admit. But he did remember the smell of perfume, of her crouching over him, hands gentle and voice worried. No keys, her lock-picks gone, angry voices getting closer. A murmured word and his hands were free and he passed out again to awake in a hospital bed. 

A murmured word. One that took him back to childhood and his grandmother, one of the many he had tucked away. One that explained so much.

A murmured word. Alohomora.


End file.
